


Spectator Sport

by argyle4eva



Series: Wise As Serpents, Innocent As Doves [8]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, crowley being crowley in public, ineffable valentines, ineffablevalentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argyle4eva/pseuds/argyle4eva
Summary: Aziraphale indulges in pastries; Crowley indulges along with him.Written for Mielpetit/mielpetite'sIneffable Valentines prompt list, Day 1 - Chocolate/Delicacies (I decided to try and work in both prompts of the pair wherever I could).This will be a mix of shorter and longer bits, some a few hundred words, some 1K+, all within the "Wise As Serpents" universe, with a few loosely connected sub-threads running through the Valentine's challenge grouping.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Wise As Serpents, Innocent As Doves [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535606
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Spectator Sport

“There you go, sir,” the waiter set a tray of jewel-like pastry confections in front of Aziraphale, and if his tone of voice was a bit condescending, Aziraphale ignored it, giving the man a bright smile and polite thanks, preferring to focus on the sensory pleasures awaiting him.

Aziraphale had just taken his first bite, a forkful of pure delight, and was going for a second when the waiter paused by Crowley’s chair to ask, “And anything else for you sir?” with the subtle implication that, if Crowley wasn’t buying anything besides coffee, he was just taking up valuable space.

Crowley, his elbows planted unapologetically on the pristine white tablecloth, favored the waiter with a raised eyebrow, and replied, “Nah. I just like to . . . watch.” His tone of voice was one that left no doubt as to the kind of pleasure he’d be taking.

Aziraphale paused with the fork halfway to his mouth, while the waiter, all pretension evaporated and blushing furiously, removed himself without another word.

“That was rude,” Aziraphale commented, while Crowley cackled to himself. It was more an observation than a rebuke.

“ _He_ was rude,” Crowley said, sipping coffee. He was still smiling.

“True.” Aziraphale brought the fork to his mouth and closed his eyes in bliss, savoring all the flavors and textures brought together in such perfect harmony. He swallowed and added, “The food here is marvelous, pity about the service.” He sipped tea, and from the corner of his eye noticed their waiter glaring at them from across the room.

Inspired, Aziraphale swiped his fingertip through a bit of chocolate sauce artfully drizzled on the plate. “He’s still watching. I think we can ensure he doesn’t bother us again, if you’d like a taste, love . . .” He extended his hand towards Crowley, expecting to have the chocolate licked away.

Crowley, catching on, went one better, grasping Aziraphale’s wrist to pull his hand closer, and suckling the offered fingertip until every chocolate molecule was completely gone.

Aziraphale, now a bit pink himself, glanced to the side and smiled, “Oh, yes he’s gone in back now. I think we’re safe.”

“Well, then, angel, proceed,” Crowley told him, giving Aziraphale’s finger one last, tiny kiss before letting go. “I expect to get my money’s worth.” Then he ruined the effect by snickering.

Aziraphale wrinkled his nose and complied. By the second bite, he wasn’t play-acting any more – the desserts here truly were sublime.

Crowley sipped coffee and did indeed get his money’s worth, without further interruption.


End file.
